Trial And Error
by bloodiedangle
Summary: At the age of 13,our favorite samurai gets his first erection.Being as naive as he is,he thinks something's wrong with himself and decides to let it"heal"itself.If only someone were to help him out.Perhaps his"father"is up for the challenge?warning:dubcon


Another request. I've officially filled twenty. I don't really know if that's a good thing, or a bad thing…

Request:

Dear little 13 years old Kanda gets a natural full hard-on for the first time of his life, and doesn't know what to do with it until Tiedoll catches him with said problem and decides *help* him. c'mon guys! Be creative! -grins-

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story.

Here you have it.

-

"Yuu-kun…" Came a voice at the door, accompanied by a knock. "Yuu-kun, you haven't come down to eat dinner yet, are you alright?" To which, said boy pulled the silken sheets tighter around himself, burying his face in the borrowed pillow. "May I come in?" Dammit! Why the hell did the old man have to be so persistent?! All he'd need was rest; whatever was wrong with him would heal itself as long as he rested, but the General cared too much! Damn him to Hell!

"Yuu-kun, I'm coming in." The doorknob to his current knob turned, jamming once the lock interfered. There was a sigh from the other side of the thick door, and footsteps began retreating down the hall. Kanda let out a sigh of relief and loosened his grip on the sheets. It was painful at this point, yes it was, but he wouldn't EVER ask Tiedoll what was wrong. Hell, he wouldn't even ask Marie. And Daisya… Ugh, he would rather die than ask _him. _

There was peace once again, uninterrupted until another knock sounded at the door.

"Yuu-kun, if you don't open the door, I'll have to get the Mistress. Just take your dinner and I'll leave you." he said in a calm voice, lips nearly kissing the oak door. "I don't mind if you don't come out, but you have to eat your supper."

The man usually made them all eat together, claiming that it was much needed "family time".

"I'm not hungry," he growled loud enough for his General to hear him, fastening the covers around himself again. There was another sigh, and Kanda could hear the skeleton key as it was inserted into the small knob of the door, freeing the lock. The boy's eyes widened as the knob began to turn and he instinctively curled in on himself, pulling his knees to his chest and _hissing._

The tray with his food was set down on the dresser across from his bed and Kanda snapped his eyes shut, praying that Tiedoll would just _leave. _To his horror, he could feel the springs of the bed shift as it adjusted to the new addition of weight. He didn't bother to open his eyes as he cautiously pulled the sheet over his head, instead.

"Yuu-kun," The man tugged at the fabric covering his arm, successfully pulling it down to reveal the thirteen-year old's face. Kanda's eyes were wide as he stared at Tiedoll. "Your face is flushed and you're clenching your teeth! Are you alright?" He asked, placing the palm of his hand against the boy's forehead. "You don't have fever, but are you feeling alright? You're usually fighting with Daisya after mealtime, Marie was worried.!" he exclaimed, jumping from the bed to pull a comforter out of the wardrobe.

"I'm fine," He growled, pushing the comforter down to the foot of the bed with his free hand after Tiedoll had pushed it over him.

"But Yuu-kun, you're cheeks are burning up! Here," he tried to pull the sheets away from his apprentice, but the boy held fast. "At least wash up before you go to bed, you don't have to eat if you don't feel up to it." The man said, tugging at the sheets more firmly than before.

"I will!" Kanda yelled, refusing to let it get ripped from his grip. "I don't need your help."

"Of course you do! You wouldn't have even bothered getting another blanket or washing up if I hadn't come in here, Yuu-kun. You're so tense, a hot bath would help."

"Stop calling me that!" He groaned, through clenched teeth, seconds away from just getting up and pushing the man out the door. He'd been fine for the better part of the hour, of course, everything went to hell the second Tiedoll knocked on the door. He figured that the man cared so much because he couldn't have a family of his own due to the war, but that didn't mean he liked being babied by the man.

"I'm just looking out for you. Now come on, get out of your bed." When his apprentice didn't reply, Tiedoll frowned. "Yuu-kun, you know I don't like pulling rank on you…"

Kanda was beyond pissed. The nerve of the man coming in and forcing him out of bed when there were reasons to _stay _in bed written all over his body. Something was wrong, and being forced to get up wasn't going to fix it. He just needed some rest, dammit!

"I'm fine, I'm just tired," He buried his face in the pillow, loosening his grip just a little.

Another sigh claimed the silence, and Kanda was being lifted along with the sheet around him. "Hey! What the hell?! Let me go!" he demanded, careful not to thrash around too much.

The man smiled as he began walking to the ajar door, opening it with his foot. "I haven't held you like this since you were nine…" He said sadly, tightening his grip slightly.

"I don't care, Old Man! Put me down! Now!" He yelled, fists hitting the other's chest.

"Old?" The man pouted. "I'm not that old!" he protested, setting the boy down once they entered the hallway, Kanda's door closed behind them. His face flushed as he realized the covers weren't covering him, and immediately covered up. "Go, take your bath."

"Sir, can I please just go back to bed?" That should have been enough, considering Kanda never called the General "Sir" or said "please". But Tiedoll was Tiedoll, and he wanted nothing more than for his sons to be healthy.

"Yuu-kun, it'll take twenty minutes, you'll feel better afterwards." The boy groaned and tried to claw his way around him, but like Kanda, Tiedoll was stubborn. "Kanda! Just go take-!" He stopped talking once he felt something brush his leg. _Something _that would probably explain everything. The man's eyes lit up as he stared at his apprentice. "Yuu! Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, grabbing the boy's shoulders.

"What the hell was I supposed to tell you?" Kanda didn't seem to fully understand the question, and the man didn't seem to hear his answer at all.

"My youngest son has finally hit puberty! Oh, we should celebrate!" Kanda's cheeks flushed, this time out of embarrassment, as a young child ran down the hallway after their parents. Sure, the child was probably too young to know what the word meant, but he wasn't taking any risks.

"Tiedoll!" He growled, using the man's name for the first time in months.

"Yes, Yuu-kun? You can ask about whatever you like! I've already had this talk with Daisya, and he took it quite well! Although, it was a few years ago…" Years?! Daisya was only a year older than him!

"Shut up!" He hissed, clawing at the door, only to have Tiedoll open it for him and walk in with him.

"Oh my little Yuu!" He sang happily (why, Kanda would never know), pulling the comforter he had previously laid on the bed into his arms and folding it.

To say Kanda was uncomfortable with his current situation would be the understatement of the year. First of all, he had no idea what was wrong with his body even though Tiedoll obviously did. And second of all, the idiot of a General was acting as if an angel had just got it's wings. Sure, he knew what the term "puberty" meant, he just didn't know all the details. And honestly, if he was going to feel like _this _until "puberty" ended, he'd rather not experience it at all.

And if he thought things couldn't get any more awkward, he was terribly wrong.

"Is that why you're mad? Did I walk in during the middle of something?" The man asked, placing the comforter back into its spot in the wardrobe.

And of course, Kanda had no idea what he meant.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Tiedoll simply blinked, staring wide eyed at the young man in front of him.

"You don't know? Daisya hasn't ever told you anything?" What a stupid question, that moron shared EVERYTHING with EVERYONE, whether they wanted to know or not. Apparently, the expression on his face conveyed his current dilemma of 'What the hell would he tell me that you'd actually consider important?', because the man sighed and sat down on his bed, moving the pillows around so he wouldn't sit on them.

"Kanda, you've never… er, how shall I put this? I don't want to be too blunt…" He babbled.

"Just spit it out! It's going to sound stupid no matter how you say it, so get it over with!" Sure, he sounded like an impatient three-year old, but it wasn't like he actually cared what people thought about him.

"Surely you've heard the term 'masturbation' before, yes?" The man asked, shifting uncomfortably on his bed. Kanda held his breath, nervous because he _hadn't._ Maybe he didn't want to know what it meant…

Tiedoll sighed, "It's… Yuu-kun, it's when you take care of _that_ yourself. It's a normal thing, I just would have expected you to have heard of it before…" Kanda stared and continued gritting his teeth. It was to the point of being painful, and even if there was a way to get rid of it by himself, like Tiedoll had said, he certainly wasn't going to do it while he was in the same room as him. Which brought up another point…

"How?" He whispered, looking at the floor as his cheeks lit up against his will. If it was as normal as the man claimed, surely it was fine to ask… right?

"Yuu-kun, I- I don't know if I can actually help you out, there. When I leave, just- er, use your hand on yourself. Like-" he fisted his hand around his wrist and began moving it up and down. "-this. Only, it'll be down there."

If this wasn't the most awkward conversation he'd had in his entire life, he didn't know what was. This was just… unbelievable.

Giving up, he shrugged. "If I don't do anything, it'll go away on its own, right?" The man nodded and Kanda dropped the conversation. At least, on his part.

"Yuu-kun, don't be embarrassed. Everyone's bound to try it eventually, I'm sure people have started younger than you, so just give it a try, alright? I'll leave you alone now, and feel free to eat your dinner." he gave a smile, and stood, not stopping until Kanda's eyes widened and he tugged on his sleeve. If it'd been this hard to deal with for less than two hours, how was he going to deal with it until it left him alone? Would it ever go away? Damn it, he didn't know anything about his won body…

"Yuu, how long have you had it?" The older man gently asked, pulling the boy's hand from his sleeve to re-take his seat on the bed.

"A few hours…" He mumbled, looking towards the ground again. There was another sigh and he was pulled into the General's lap, pants being pulled down. "What the hell, old man?!" He snapped, trying to free a hand to punch the other.

"Yuu-kun, it hurts to see my sons in pain, I'll help you just this once so you know how to do it yourself next time, alright?" He calmly asked, pushing the fabric over his knees..

Kanda gaped, frozen. What the hell was he supposed to do? Say no and deal with it himself. That is, if he _could. _But if he said yes, wouldn't that be wrong? On so many different levels… Cursing himself with everything he had, he let the pants hit the floor, underwear getting pulled down along the way.

"Just stay still and try to be quite, alright?" The man asked before switching the position of his hands and arms so he could reach around the younger boy. "I don't think you'll last very long, so if this isn't comfortable," he was referring to the seating arrangements, "bear with me, alright?"

Before he could nod, a hand clamped itself around an organ he never knew was meant to be touched by another. It sent tingles up his spine and across his arms. Goose bumps had made their way across his flesh as his body shuddered under the touch. The man behind him began to hum as he gradually moved his hand, methodically stroking him.

"Ngh, ah…" He let the small pants escaping, despite his better judgment, and bit his lip to hide the rest. Today had to be the weirdest day of his life, well, besides all the Alma incidents. But he was trying to forget, so he wouldn't dwell on it.

"Hah!" He arched as the vein on the underside of his cock was gently grazed with a nail. He shuddered again as a finger poked its way into the slit at the top, spreading the strange colored liquid all across the head of it. It was all so weird, he shuddered each time something new happened. When Tiedoll's free hand came to fondle the sacs at the base, he gave a light cry, fingers digging into the man's thighs. Yes, this was definitely not going to last very long.

He tried to ignore the humming of the overly joyous man as he tried to hide the embarrassing noises, but he was unsuccessful. The General began twisting his hand lightly on the way up, which eventually sent Kanda crashing over whatever boundary had been set between having his penis hard or flaccid. Cloudy liquid erupted from the tip, and Kanda gaped at it, slightly horrified that it had come from his body. Was that normal.

"Hmm," the man continued to hum. "Seems I was right, you didn't last very long, Yuu-kun. But don't worry! Eventually you'll become more tolerant. Well, I'll take my leave now." He picked the boy up form his lap and set him down on the mattress before patting his head. Kanda's face was completely flushed at he stared at the sheets, some of the liquid soaking into one of the corners of the lining. Not that he cared, he wasn't actually going to be able to sleep.

Tiedoll had left, and he wasn't quite sure what to do with himself. He reached down and grabbed his clothing, sliding them into his place before walking to the small table his food had been set on. No, he definitely didn't want to eat. Especially after _that. _Sucking in a breath, he resigned himself to resting. He was tired all of a sudden, even though he didn't really want to sleep.

There was knocking on his door, but it was locked. The boy could hear Daisya outside, laughing about something Kanda hadn't quite caught. Oh well, he'd just have to kill him tomorrow…

-

FAIL ending. I really didn't know how to end this. Really didn't know how. If it seemed rushed, sorry. I tried my best, but I failed anyway.

I haven't really had time to type in a while, *cough cough*. Take Control and Crossing Allen are going to be updated this weekend, hopefully. So stay tuned.


End file.
